Strange Golfers
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Apollo was embarrassed to admit to the strange hobby he’d picked up, but he might not be the most unusual person there.


Notes: Set post-AJ, though probably not by too far. I've wanted to write this ever since finding out that Apollo Justice and Pearl Fey are unlockable characters on the game 'We Love Golf'. Also, I know that if we ever do find out what happened to Peal in the AJ timeframe that this fic might become impossible, but for the moment I can do what I want about it.

---

There are people in life who get down to work, forget about everything else and solely concentrate on doing their job. These are the sort of people who frequently find themselves accused of working too hard.

Apollo Justice was one of those people.

He didn't have a problem with it in the slightest. What he did was very important to him; if someone was wrongly arrested because he couldn't defend them then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Being an attorney at law wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Though there were moments when even Trucy would poke fun at him for taking it all too seriously, and by the time Prosecutor Gavin had made a comment about how he 'might get frown lines on that impressive forehead of his' if he wasn't careful Apollo knew it was probably time to look for something to do in his free time that wasn't work.

What he found hadn't been at all what he'd intended. Really, he'd just past by on the way back home one day and wasn't entirely sure why he'd looked inside in the first place. He was lucky that Trucy hadn't been with him then, and found he was making more and more excuses to her and Mr. Wright in order to come here. They'd probably end up thinking he was hiding a girlfriend or something to that effect, and since that was much less embarrassing than the truth Apollo made no effort to correct them.

What Apollo was really doing on these secret outings was playing golf.

Yes, golf.

That game played mostly by retired doctors and those few smug people who took it on a professional level. He knew he was far too young for it, or at least it felt like he was, but something about it was oddly soothing.

Perhaps because it required a lot of concentration, and through using his perceiving technique in court Apollo felt it was natural to work at a game which required focus. He also liked to think he was getting quite good at it.

The aspect that did bother him about this secret hobby was the reaction of other the people who played the game, or lack of reaction to be more precise. This was the one even vaguely outgoing thing that Apollo had ever done and they didn't even bat an eyelid. He had to be the youngest one there and they said not a word out of place.

He was starting to feel like he actually wanted them to say something.

When the subject of membership did come up, the owner of the place blinked at him and said, "But you're not the youngest player here."

"I'm not?" Apollo answered, genuinely surprised.

"No, she's the youngest one here."

He pointed to a young girl walking along the green. And if Apollo had felt that he was out of place it was nothing compared to how this girl looked. She was dressed in what looked like a faded purple and while medium's outfit, had her brown hair tied in a tight knot and seemed to be about the same age as Trucy, if not a few years older. As she strode along the grass, golf club slung over her shoulder, Apollo suddenly understood why none of the others viewed him as anything unusual.

"That's Pearl Fey," the man told Apollo, "Nice young girl, a little too enthusiastic about the game though."

"Fey... where have I heard that name before?" Apollo muttered to himself as the girl reached the counter.

"I think that'll be all for- ...um, are you all right?" she said, addressing Apollo for the latter part. He must have been staring at her while he tried to think where he'd heard her name from; people told him he had a habit of staring. Though they also told him he had a habit of poking his forehead when he was thinking, so he tended to ignore 'people'.

"Sorry, I just thought I knew you from somewhere," he said quickly, which was a lie but it was the first response that came to mind.

She looked at him critically, and then said, "You're a lawyer, aren't you?"

"How could you tell?" he asked, shocked.

"Because Mr. Nick used to stare that hard at people without realising too," she answered.

"Nick? You mean Phoenix?" he said, this girl was seeming stranger by the moment, "You know Phoenix Wright?"

She nodded, "Of course I do. He and Mystic Maya used to be so close." She ended with a dreamy sigh. Even after all these years she still held onto the belief that maybe Phoenix and Maya could get together.

Apollo couldn't recall Mr. Wright ever mentioning a girlfriend, but this Pearl seemed to know a bit about him.

"That's quite a coincidence, I work for, um, his law office," replied Apollo. He didn't readily introduce the place as the 'Wright Talent Agency'.

"Oh, well if you're one of Mr. Nick's friends then," she turned back to the man behind the counter, "I think I'll stay a bit longer, so I can play against this guy."

"You're sure about that?" said Apollo; after all they'd only just met.

"Of course I am, any friend of Mr. Nick's is a friend of mine," she answered firmly, "Now come on Mr. Forehead, we can play a few games before I have to get the train home."

Mr. Forehead?

That was just great; Prosecutor Gavin would love this girl...

Poking his head thoughtfully, Apollo wondered where he got these nicknames from.


End file.
